Heaven Doesn't Want Me
by Shadow Weaver and Ikira
Summary: An Angel prince has fallen to earth. In his possesion is a weapon that Demon's are after. It's up to the Bladebreakers to protect the Angel Prince. But how can they, when they don't even know who he is? DISCONTINUED
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: What do YOU think?  
  
Notes: First Beyblade fic ever, and I'm borrowing my friend's character, Rhia. Check out Rhia Vesper's story Silver Moonlight to find out more about her and her bit beast.  
  
@~~~~***~~~~@  
  
Far away, beyond the stars above, is a place known as Outer Space to mankind. This is an infinite area, never-ending, full of wonders and miracles past human imagination. Meteors, asteroids, stars, and of course planets. One of these amazing heavenly bodies known as planets was called Raptura, and was home to the most incredible creatures known in the vast universe. These people were known as Angels.  
  
Perhaps an Angel had come to Earth at one point in its history, because the Earth-styled angels, and true Angels were remarkably similar. In fact, the only difference was that not all true Angels had lightly coloured hair. In fact, very few did. Most had very dark colours, like black, grey, purple, red, green, and navy blue. Also, their wings were mostly a similar colour to their hair.  
  
On another planet that happened to be Raptura's twin, Anguishar, lived the complete opposite of the Angels. Demons were the habitants of the dark planet. Demons were generally dark-skinned, black or grey the most common colour. They also had wings, black ones mainly, that were very similar to those of a bat's. Fangs, claws, horns, and tails usually completed the Demon's appearance. They were as far from the Angels as you could get.  
  
Because the Demons lived on a terrible planet covered in lava, volcanoes, and jagged black rocks, they were very envious of Raptura, because it was basically soft cloud and clear water as far as the eye could see. That, plus the fact that Angels were exceptionally different from Demons created a huge disagreement between the two peoples. It soon concluded with constant war.  
  
Eventually, the Angels grew tired of the continual war, and set to work developing a super-weapon in secret. However, the Demons heard rumours, and soon attacked Raptura to gain the weapon that was so powerful.  
  
In an effort to save the weapon, the King of Angels sealed it away in a ship along with his only son to a planet far away, then used his magic to erase all memory of the super-weapon from the rest of his people's minds. By the time the Demons arrived, the super-weapon was far beyond their reach.  
  
As for the young prince, he landed on a planet very familiar to you and me.  
  
@~~~~***~~~~@  
  
"Tyson! Max! Quit fooling around and get back to your training!"  
  
The two beybladers who had been goofing around looked up at their leader's shout. Their beyblades were currently spinning around a dish to the boys' left, forgotten by their owners. But not for long.  
  
"Okay, okay, Kai. Don't get your pants in a twist," Tyson grinned. He knew that Kai wouldn't like that, but the hyper teen didn't really care. After all, pissing off Kai was his favourite pastime.  
  
However, instead of shouting at Tyson like normal, Kai just growled at him, then walked away. The blue-haired boy turned a worried glance to his blonde buddy. All of the BladeBreakers had noticed that Kai had gotten unusually edgy over the past week, but he refused to tell anyone what was bothering him. It was starting to scare his teamates. A lot.  
  
"Acting weird again?"  
  
The two boys looked up at the sound of Rei walking up to them, Kenny in tow. They slowly nodded in response to the black-haired boy's inquiry.  
  
"Yup, just as freaky as last night," Max explained, "You know, when he didn't even comment when Tyson ate an extra course? That was just the ultimate level of weird for him. I'm getting REALLY worried about him," he then shivered.  
  
"I know what you mean," Rei nodded, "I mean, he normally acts really cold and all, but this is not his normal personality. I'm worried too."  
  
"Well, he's certainly not going to tell us what's wrong of his own free will," Kenny reasoned.  
  
"So we'll just have to find out for ourselves," Tyson concluded, "Time to do some serious spyi-"  
  
"Hello."  
  
The BladeBrakers all jumped and screamed in perfect sync. They turned to see who had startled them, and were surprised to see a boy standing there. He had long dark Violet hair, and bright Forest Green eyes. He was surprisingly tall, and had a gentle air around him. He smiled at them.  
  
"Sorry, did I startle you?" He asked, looking concerned. Tyson grinned at the new arrival, then shook his head.  
  
"Nope, not at all!"  
  
"Oh, that's good," The boy's face relaxed into the gentle smile again, "My name is Ecnaidar, but you can call me Dar. I just moved here from England, and I was told that I could meet the BladeBreakers here," Dar smile turned into a grin, I'm a big fan you see. "Well look at this guys, we've got a fan!" Tyson crowed.  
  
"Yeah, well, just ignore Tyson over there," Max grinned, "He can get a bit over-excited. I'm Max, that's Tyson."  
  
"And I'm Rei. The one with the computer is Kenny. We're the BladeBrakers you wanted to meet," Rei finished. Dar's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Really? I'm finally meeting you? Wow! This is the best moment of my life!" Dar shouted, smiling like a cat who got the cream. Then he suddenly frowned.  
  
"Hey, where's your leader, Kai? Shouldn't he be helping you train?"  
  
"Um, well." Max began. Kenny quickly stepped up.  
  
"Kai hasn't been feeling to well recently, so he's laying down for a minute," he explained, "He'll probably be joining us shortly though. Until then, why don't you hang with us?"  
  
"Could I?" Dar asked, his eyes open with wonder. Tyson laughed.  
  
"Well we wouldn't invite you if we didn't mean it. Come on, we'll give you a tour of the town!"  
  
Grinning, Dar nodded, "I'd like that."  
  
"Alright then!" Tyson shouted, hooking arms with both Dar and Max, "Let's go!"  
  
And the group took off to enjoy the city. Unbeknownst to them, a dark figure crouched in the corner, watching them. Then, with a soft whooshing sound, the figure disappeared around a corner, a white scarf trailing behind.  
  
@~~~~***~~~~@  
  
Well, what do you think? 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: What do YOU think?  
  
Notes: Sorry it took me so long to update, I was waiting for Sunseht. Go read her fic, m'kay? Oh, and this may or may not fit in with the series, so if it doesn't consider it an AU. On with the story!  
  
@~~~~***~~~~@  
  
"Wow, this is such an amazing place!" Dar cried out. The group of boys had just finished with their tour and were currently seated at a restaurant that knew the BladeBreakers very well. This was a very good thing, because if they hadn't known Tyson and his monster appetite, they would have removed the entire group from the building. As it stood, they did know the boys, and therefore had plenty of food ready.  
  
"Yeah, it sure is," Rei agreed, "You know, I used to live in China, so I've been in the same boat before too. The only difference was I didn't have anyone to show me around. I know that's hard."  
  
"Well, You've sure got friends now!" Max grinned and threw his arms around both Rei and Kenny's necks. The shorter of the two shouted in surprise, but Rei only laughed.  
  
"Well, well. What have we here?"  
  
The group looked up. There, standing in front of them was Mr. Dickinson and Tyson's Grandfather.  
  
"Hey Gramps, hey Mr. Dickinson. What's up?" Tyson called around a mouthful of rice. But because they were so used to it, no one noticed.  
  
"Well we were just passing by when we saw you in here," Mr. Dickinson explained, "We decided to drop by and say hello. By the way, where is Kai? Don't you normally eat with him?"  
  
The BladeBreakers shared a nervous glance. However, to their complete surprise, it was Dar that saved the day.  
  
"He's not feeling too well, sir. Apparently he went to lie down for a while. He must have fallen asleep."  
  
"Oh," Mr. Dickinson shook his head, "Well, I hope you boys make sure he gets some food in his belly. That boy never eats enough. Well, good day to you, gentlemen," Then the two elderly men left.  
  
"You know, Mr. Dickinson is right," Kenny whispered, "If we don't make sure Kai eats something, he won't."  
  
"What do you guys mean?" Dar asked, "Are you saying that he's anorexic or something? Surely not Kai-"  
  
"Why do you think we eat with him every night?" Rei snapped. Dar shrunk back, and Rei shook his head.  
  
"Sorry for snapping at you, but we're all worried. Kai's been acting really strangely all week, and it's upsetting us a lot. We don't think he's getting enough sleep, I KNOW he isn't eating any meals aside from the ones we force down his throat, and he's getting a lot quieter. Altogether, we panic," Rei explained.  
  
"Guys, I think we'd better go. I just lost my appetite," Tyson muttered. Them the group got up, left some money on the table, then left.  
  
@~~~~***~~~~@  
  
The group was walking silently down the street. No one felt much like talking, except for Dar, but he realized that it was probably best for him to keep his mouth shut. After all, he didn't want to upset his new friends. But as they finally reached the stadium where the BladeBreakers practiced, he couldn't help but voice one thing.  
  
"I'm very sorry for upsetting you. I shouldn't have said that," he whispered quietly to them, half hoping that they wouldn't hear. But hear Max did.  
  
"It's okay," he reassured, "We're just a little touchy on the subject. You couldn't have known. And we probably shouldn't have been so hard on you."  
  
"We're here!" Tyson called back, then he opened the door that led straight to the training room. There, practicing in one of the dishes was Kai.  
  
"There you are!" Kenny shouted as the gang rushed towards their leader. He looked up and frowned.  
  
"Who are you?" He snarled at Dar. The English boy shrank away.  
  
"Um, my name is Ecnaidar, or just Dar. I just moved here from England. I'm a huge fan of the BladeBreakers. I was kind of hoping to meet you," And with that, Dar bowed.  
  
"Ecnaidar, eh?" Kai repeated, looking sceptical, "Doesn't sound very English to me. What's your last name?" Dar looked up in surprise, and Kai could see panic rising up behind his eyes.  
  
"Uh, um, well.you see, err," but Dar was saved from answering, because just at that moment, Tyson's belly gave a loud growl.  
  
"I'm hungry!" he whined.  
  
"Tyson!" Kenny shouted, "we just ate!"  
  
'Yeah, but we left before I finished," he reasoned, "and besides, have you eaten yet Kai?" They all turned to the person in question.  
  
"Yes," he said shortly.  
  
"Liar. Come on guys, there has to be a restaurant around here somewhere that won't throw us out!" Tyson shouted, while grabbing Kai's arm. The bluenette gave a shout of surprise before the hyper teen dragged him out the door. The rest of the BladeBreakers shrugged, then followed.  
  
Dar, however, waited a moment before following.  
  
"What are you hiding, Kai?"  
  
@~~~~***~~~~@  
  
Well, I got the net Chapter out. Don't know when the next one will be here. Oh, and read Sunseht's fic people! It's really good, I swear! I even helped her write some of it! Go! Read now! 


End file.
